


Stuck in an Elevator featuring Boss and Josh Birk

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, this is nsfw but definitely not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “This isn’t how I want to die, Josh,” she said after she’d given up and taken a seat in the middle of the grimy carpet.





	Stuck in an Elevator featuring Boss and Josh Birk

**Author's Note:**

> One last old Saints Row fic for now! There are others but I felt that they needed further character development and context before they were posted, so for now this is it. It's really nonsense but I thought it was funny after having written it like three years ago, so I hope you enjoy.

“Fuck, shit. Fuck!” 

Boss couldn’t believe her shitty luck. Stuck in an elevator with Josh Birk, of all people! 

“I wanted to get to Starbucks before the line got ridiculously long,” he sniffed, “I hate getting recognized in a place like that, it’s always such a pain to have to climb out of the crowds of screaming women when all I want is to get a coffee like an everyman.”

Boss had tried everything she could think of to get the damn thing to work again. That included slamming her fist against the panel, lighting up all the buttons, flipping off the camera in the corner, and finally ripping the face off the panel and ripping out all of the wires. 

“This isn’t how I want to die, Josh,” she said after she’d given up and taken a seat in the middle of the grimy carpet. Speaking of Josh, he was next to her, drawing on the shiny metal insides of the elevator with a permanent marker while his chin rested on his knees. 

“Y’know, since we might die and all,” she said suddenly and he looked up at her, “I want to at least get to suck one more dick.” 

She had his hips in her hands and his dick in her mouth when they finally pried the door open. 

She looked up at her rescuers, blinked twice, and kept sucking.


End file.
